gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GTANiKo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gangstar Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan I'll see what I can help you with but the first thing I've noticed is that the background and theme isn't great, Joe Play is great with themes and if you ask him to make you one I'm sure he'd agree. I've never played this game and I don't know much about it but I'll try and help out as much as I can. Tom Talk 15:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You can promote anyone you want but you should probably find someone who knows more about Gangstar, I'll just do a bit of maintenance work and I don't really need admin rights to do that, thanks for the offer though :). Tom Talk 15:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm here, now what? When you need me to do something, let me know. I'll help you the best I can. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 16:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) This is my favorite wiki that I created. If you want, you can look around and see if there's anything on there that you might like here. I don't know if it'll be very useful, but you can look around if you want. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About the admin thing, you can make me an admin if you want some admins. It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do. I probably will come here often to help you out. It's up to you. Thank you for the offer, though. Bunny J. (Talk) 21:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you need templates. You can tell me what templates you want, what you want in them and I can design them. Or you can do that and also tell me what design you want, If there's a color and font that's calling your name. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 21:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You would need to tell me what to put in the templates because, I don't know much about the game. For example, GTA Wiki's vheicle templates tell you what games it's in, what kind of vheicle it is, how many doors it has, and just stuff like that. You can tell me whatever you want in the Gangster template. Okay. I made a game template. I'll make the vheicle template next. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, you need some help. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) That's okay, you can add some more to the template, or take things out of the template. The template page isn't locked forever when you hit "Publish." :) Bunny J. (Talk) 17:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi Niko. I just saw your message about helping out with the theme. I quickly made the background I just uploaded using the background image and a couple other images at the game's official site. How's it look? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow Things are coming along quite nicely. You got some new users and new pages from these users. I think this place is starting to take-off! -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) First Hi Niko, I start to create Gangstar weapons pages for the wiki. -- Ilan xd 13:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Second I finds some good videos of Gangstar:MV missions, so I will start pages for the missions. -- Ilan xd 13:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Hey, Niko, where are you? I'm doing all the work alone! I need help. -- Ilan xd 09:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) How R U? Hey Niko, where have you been. I done all the work alone. Good that you have come back. -- Ilan xd 15:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hey Niko. Say can you promot me to an Admin in the wiki? because I know alot about Gangstar, I am helping the wiki and you are not active in these days. -- Ilan xd 19:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki I just wanted to let you know that Tom and myself left the GTA Wiki -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 05:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget, you have a wiki to run! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Tom left because he was very busy with studies, he's now only at the LA Noie wiki or the Mafia wiki. Bunnyjoke left because.....well Bunnyjoke will tell you. They also left because of the many new vandals in the wiki -- Ilan xd 14:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, first Jeff insulted all the staff members on his profile page and acted like he was never gonna edit there again. I asked Tom what's going on with Jeff and if he's going to get demoted. Well... Jeff came back and was mad. Tom and him were in a war. When Tom was done, then I gave him my 2 cents, too. All I said was, "You need to learn to control your actions." Jeff kept saying that I'm too soft on users. I told him how I block. Then, Dan decides he's gonna demote ME. He said that "I don't follow the blocking policy." He later withdrew it. I think that he was just doing that to keep Jeff out of hot water and I even said that. Dan leaves me a message telling me that he wasn't doing it to keep Jeff out of hot water. I told Dan that I didn't believe him and Jeff decided that it was a "Personal attack" (Yeah, right) and blocked me. When my block was over, I left Tom a goodbye message and left the wiki. When Tom got the message, he left, too. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Then Bunnyjoke came to my wiki, he is now a B'cart on my new wiki: R* Wiki. You are also welcome -- Ilan xd 14:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm a "regular" user here, but yes, I would like to be a staff member here, if you want :) -- Ilan xd 15:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot man! If you want to become an Admin on my wiki, just ask :) -- Ilan xd 15:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Niko. You made a mistake: You gave me and Bunny ONLY B'carts rights, but you need to give both Admins and B'carts to someone if you want that he will have all the Admin rights :) I tried to correct my rights, but now I'm only an Admin -- Ilan xd 16:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for the promotion. :) I will try to help run this wiki the best I can, but I have very little knowledge about Gangstar. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) OMFG Dude, you saw the new Gangstar Rio trailer? www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiqqB6fmKJE- -- Ilan xd 19:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the new cars, but I'm waiting for new weapons, You saw that flamethrower, It's much bigger then the one in MV. I hope that we will see LC, one more time:) -- Ilan xd 16:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, it's your wiki BTW, what do you think about creating Gangstar Answers and Gangstar fanon wiki? -- Ilan xd 16:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) New Trailer Hi Niko. There is a new trailer of Gangstar Rio!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh7v1bI0U1I -- `Ilan xd 16:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Edited templates Today, I played around with the templates. I added a name section so users can add the name of the character, rather then the way I had it set up before where it just takes the name of the page and uses that. But I also have it set up that if nobody fills out the name section, it'll use the page name by default. Also, how would you like a front page makeover? :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I think I might just go ahead and design the front page. With Gangstar Rio coming out, I'll bet a lot of new users will start coming here and a nice and big homepage would be good. And if you don't like the homepage, then you can just revert my edits. :D [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 18:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh hey, I noticed that your opening page in out-dated. Gangstar: city of sin is now out as has been for about a month. :GTANiKo has been inactive for a quite while now. That's probably why. Haha.